


hir ⋅ aeth

by deerdelmar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, i am.. not tagging this for anything cuz its an oc story, there u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerdelmar/pseuds/deerdelmar
Summary: yup





	1. exit, pursued by bear

A boy stood alone in the kitchen of someone’s house, two red solo cups in his hands as he steadied his breathing. He was at a party. A _loud_ party. Loud voices, laughter, and pounding music echoed into the quiet room, and the boy, Malachi, bit his lip as he stared at his reflection in the microwave door. He could feel the anxiety mounting in his stomach as he reminded himself he had to go back into the crowd of people, needed to push through them and get to the backdoor so he could rejoin his group of friends and give his one friend the cup he refilled. His brow furrowed and he steadied on his reflection. He went over an exercise to calm himself down, simply stating facts about himself to ground him. _‘I have a stutter,’_ He started. _‘I’m 16. I have blue eyes and brown hair. I have three freckles on my cheek. I’m here with my friend…’_ His thoughts trailed off as he began to feel better, and with one last deep breath he spun on his heels and marched out of the kitchen.

 Malachi weaved his way through the crowd, careful not to bump other party goers. Solo cups crunched over his foot as he held the two drinks to his chest, the sounds of loud music and even louder talking ringing in his ears. He made a brief noise of surprise and a quiet, _“Sorry.”_ as someone shouldered him. It was a girl much taller than him, olive skin and deep brown eyes, her hair dyed purple and pulled back in a loose ponytail. He focused on the four small scars right under her eye that curved and trailed to the peak of her cheekbones, dull in color yet noticeable enough. She slid past him then, giving him a grin.

“Sucker,” She said simply, striding past him before turning to look back. The girl raised her hand to wave his wallet, a sly grin stretched on her face as she walked backwards into the crowd, leaving him with a two finger salute before she vanished.

Malachi stood speechless for a moment, drinks in hand as he stared after her, jaw dropped as his brain processed what was going on. He cussed, then took off after her. Slamming the solo cups a little too harshly on a nearby table, he growled under his breath as alcohol sloshed onto his hands, yet in his fury he marched on. He shoved people out of the way roughly, his eyes straining to keep the girl’s purple hair in sight.

   

Because of course, the one time he decides to go out and socialize and have fun, he gets his wallet stolen.

   

Too caught up on trying to keep an eye on the girl as she ducked through the crowds, he wound up running straight into a taller teenager there. He seemed to be a football player, build like a brick house and wearing a varsity jacket with with the local school’s letter on it, as well as a football pin. He brought his hands up to steady Malachi, and said boy flinched, pulling away from him.

“Sorry bud, you okay? Where are you headin’ to this fast?” The boy questioned gently, voice soft but loud enough for Malachi to hear over the thrumming music.

“Thi-This- This- This- This girl st-stole- This girl stole my wallet- wallet- wallet!” Malachi stuttered out in aggravation, looking past the football player’s bulk to try and watch where Mystery Girl was heading.

“Ohhhh… That’s rough bud,” The football player bit his lip, turning to look at wherever Malachi was trying to see. “Well, I can help. My name’s Cody. Cody Antonio Virtanen.”

"Ri-Right- Cody- Okay- Um,” Malachi looked up at him in confusion. Why was he being so… Friendly? He grit his teeth. “Ma- Malac- Malachi- Malachi Lo- Lowell.” And with that he took off after her once more.

Malachi sprinted out the back door, the football player running after him, just lagging a bit behind as he spewed questions. Where was he from? Who was the girl? On and on, the questions becoming more personal about Malachi himself. Malachi blocked his voice out in favor of sprinting through the backyard, dodging drunk teenagers and side-stepping beer cans strewn about.

“Dude, wait up! The forest is...” Cody was cut off as Malachi charged through the back gate and towards the treeline. “... Suppose to be haunted….” He let out a long suffering sigh. He ran after the smaller boy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun shone down upon them through the gaps in the canopy, dappling the worn path they ran on with patches of sunlight. Wildflowers sprung up where they pleased and vines twisted themselves against trunks, sprawling and reaching and curving as if they were the forest’s viens. The trees stood tall, seemingly untouched by human hand and strong. Things beneath the underbrush scattered, the sound being the only thing to give them away as they fled. The sound of crushed leaves and heavy footsteps filled the forest, quieting the soft song of birds as the two teenagers followed the girl’s trail. They went on for what felt like a good twenty minutes, Malachi chasing what he thought was phantom flashes of her bright hair through the trees, yet as Malachi broke through the trees into a small clearing, he slowed to a stop, panting as his head whipped from side to side to try and catch even just a hint of her.

 

They were lost.

 

“We’re lost,” Cody piped up from behind, gazing casually around as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

Malachi could feel his eye twitch, the anger in his chest festering and strengthening. Turning on Cody he shoved him. “I KN- KNO- I KNO- I KNOW!” He shouted, voice cracking. His hands shook as he glared at the larger boy, tears gathering in his eyes as his he tried to get his breathing under control.

Cody stumbled back, eyes widening at the other’s outburst, jaw dropping. He whipped his hands up in a placating manner, grimacing as he looked behind him then back. “Woah dude- Calm down I didn’t um….”

He trailed off as Malachi started to cry, a pathetic sob wracking his body. He ducked his head, already semi-flushed face getting even redder now. He tried to scrub at his eyes with his sleeve, and Cody edged forward carefully.

“Oh bud,” Cody said quietly, standing awkwardly before stepping forward to gather him in a hug. Malachi tensed, but after a second he wrapped his arms around Cody, crying into his jacket.

“I ju-just- I just- I ju-just- I just wanna- I just wanna go back- I- I wanna go back and f- f- find- go back and- go back and find my wallet….” Malachi whined quietly, voice muffled by the fabric of Cody’s jacket.

“I…. I’m sure we can find our way back. And we can get you a new wallet?”

“It- It’s- It’s spec- special.. I.. It- it was- it was my mom’s..”

Cody chewed on that information for a second, tilting his head. He couldn’t find any reason in that to be upset over. “She can get you a new one can’t she?”

“She…..” Malachi trailed off, taking a step back from Cody and looking away. He rubbed his arm and bit his lip before relenting. “She’s d- dead. She- She- She-” Malachi stopped himself before he started crying again.

There was a quietness then, the only sound between them bird song, leaves brushing together, and the slowly growing sound of.. branches snapping?

 

And out of the bushes tore the girl from before, eyes wide.

“MONSTER,” She yelled, obviously out of breath. She skidded behind Cody, grabbing the back of his jacket to hide. “THERE…… IS… A MONSTER. CHASING ME.”

Cody cringed and ducked away, rubbing his ears. “Tone it down first huh?” He turned to look at her over his shoulder. “And what’s your name?”

The girl looked briefly annoyed, looking to him and then Malachi as she spoke. “Natalie.” She was met with silence, and with a huff she continued. “That’s all you’re getting. Do you really think you’re getting my full name?” She pulled back to smooth Cody’s jacket out, and Malachi’s face soured as she was obviously checking his pockets for any valuables.

“H-Hey! Le- Leave him-” Malachi took a few step forwards to swat her hands away- “A- A- Alone- Alone!”

Natalie sneered, stepping back and raising her hands placatingly. “I wasn’t do- do- doin’ nothin’,” She mocked, crossing her arms and giving him a grin.

“Shut- Shut- Shut- Sh-” He cut himself off with a groan, which resulted in her laughing at him.

Cody turned around to give her a dirty look. “Listen dude-”

 

It was then that he was cut off, the sound of something crashing through the trees catching their attention. It was the beast that Natalie had mentioned, barreling through the bushes at them, it’s maw opened to roar threateningly at them. It’s saber teeth glinted in the sunlight, reflecting off the spittle that coated them. It was muscular, heavy legs that brandished wickedly curved claws optimal for tearing flesh. It closed its mouth with a snarl, and Malachi could see from where he was that the beast had a larger head that sloped downwards, no definition to its muzzle. It’s face almost looked like a lion, small eyes that faced forwards and a defined muzzle and nose. Yet it lacked ears, bearing only ear holes, and instead of a long tail it’s own was medium length and thick, like some sort of lizard. It was a simple beige color, with stripes lining its back. It was large too, standing somewhere at his shoulders, most likely standing at four feet and a handful of inches.

 

Malachi stepped behind Cody and bit back a scream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it usually this hard formatting the stories to this website?? what in the hell


	2. leap of faith

“Well, we’re screwed,” Cody said bluntly, his arms whipping to the sides in his own rendition of the _Mom Seatbelt™,_ his arms laid across Malachi and Nat’s chest.

He puffed his own chest out in confidence as the beast slunk forward its heavy-set paws, it’s beige fur standing on end and large teeth on display as it pulled its lips back in a snarl. Claws scoring the ground, it walked forward, it looked almost as if it was pulling itself towards them.

Malachi lurched forward in terror, instincts driving at him to hit at whatever was scaring him, yet Cody’s arm stopped him, and he gripped the other boy like a lifeline.

Nat on the other hand sucked in a breath, eyes round as she stared the beast down. Malachi’s eyes flicked to her, back to the creature, then to her, watching as she slowly backed up.

“Wh- Where- Where- Where are- Where are yo- you- you going?!” Malachi stage whispered, voice strung tight. Letting go of Cody’s arm, he lurched forward to try and grab her by the sleeve.

“Let- Go!” Nat growled, yanking herself out from Malachi’s grip. “I don’t have to stay with any of you suckers!” She backed up slowly, and from the corner of his eye Malachi could see Cody’s head turning to look at Nat in surprise. “I can fend for myself,” And with that, the girl turned tail and ran.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Left alone with the beast, who was watching Nat leave, Malachi started to back up as well, grasping the back of Cody’s shirt.

“We h- have to- have- have to- have to go-” Malachi said quietly, tugging Cody back as he backed away. “C’mon.”

With that the shorter boy took off, letting go of Cody’s shirt to turn and run in a random direction into the foliage, the football player coming right after him.

 

They ran, the steady _thump thump thump_ and cracking of broken branches followed them.

 

 

They ran, the sounds of bird song and shuffling of leaves joining their footsteps as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

 

 

 

They ran, hearts pounding in time with the beast’s foot steps.

 

 

 

They ran.

 

 

 

Trees grasped at Malachi’s arms and face like clawed hands, raking red scratches and pulling at his shirt. He ducked and batted them away, trying to keep his eye on the ground in front of him to dodge roots and bushes and anything that could make him stumble. He stole a glance at Cody, eyes round as the boy kept looking back, lagging behind.

“Do- Don’t! Don’t- Don’t- Don’t look back C- Cody- Cody!” He panted out, turning to look forward again. “Ke-Keep- Keep runn- Keep running!”

Cody took a ragged breath, nodding before picking up the pace. He touched Malachi’s shoulder briefly as he pulled ahead.

 

“There’s- Look-” Cody turned his head to look at Malachi wild-eyed- “There’s a break in the trees-”

And indeed there was, Malachi’s head lifted and he squinted to look at the way the trees opened up to a thin river, yet he reasoned that it was deep enough to at least lose the creature for a little while.

Malachi spared a glance to Cody before hopping down, falling butt first onto the sloping ledge and skidding down, shoes hitting the soft grass. The place they had been at sat just a good 4 feet up from the highest point his hands could reach, the side of the drop a simple dirt face that had roots growing out of it, as well as tiny little flowers speckling the roots. He breathed a sigh of relief as Cody slid down and reached him, and making eye contact he smiled an uneasy smile and took off towards the river.

It was a good few feet across, and Malachi reasoned it’d be enough to gain distance between the monster and them. Without hesitation he sprinted to it and leapt in at the last moment, landing in the water with a splash. He didn’t bother looking back; he looked forward, eyes widening as he realized abruptly he wouldn’t be able to keep going straight. The wall on the other side was just as tall. As he waded through the water to the other side, he looked to Cody.

“We- We can’t- We have to- We-” Malachi’s voice broke and he could feel tears welling in his eyes, his heart thrumming in his chest and in his ears as he looked across the river. Nothing yet.

Cody pulled himself out of the water to look ahead, his own face falling. “Oh.” He said bluntly. “There… There’s no way up is there…?”

Malachi shook his head briefly, and pointed forward. “We- We’ve gotta- We’ve gotta hope this- We’ve gotta hope there- there’s- there’s- theres a way down.” He didn’t wait for Cody to say anything, and took off, running down the bank.

 

Water splashed up and soaked the bottoms of Malachi’s pants, the sound of cracking branches and thudding feet filling his ears as he ran beside the football player next to him. He didn’t need to look to know the monster had caught up. The muddy bank squished underfoot, yet it was the only thing he could run on, the closer he got towards what he assumed was a small drop down was just pure mud. His shoe caught in the mud, and in a swift movement Cody grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward, wrenching him from the mud but ultimately making him lose his shoe.

The sound of heavy paws against the shallow water spurred them forward, and Malachi’s breath echoed in his ears, body shaking from pure adrenaline and fear. The only thing running through his mind was to push forward, eyes desperately searching for some way to escape.

 

There was nothing.

 

He looked ahead, the sound of rushing water getting louder. And louder. And louder now as he realized it was either a waterfall or rapids.

 

“Malachi-” Cody cut through his thoughts, out of breath but still pushing to talk, voice desperate- “Malachi, it drops off-”

“I kn- Know- I know.”

“Wh-”

“We- We have- We have to jum- Jump.”

Malachi could hear Cody’s gasp, and stealing a look at the football player he could see the fear in his eyes, tears pooling there as he stared at the drop ahead of them. “Malachi I-”

“We h- have- have to,” Malachi breathed out, looking back ahead of them. “The- There’s no oth- Other- Other- Other way to los- lose- to lose it.”

Taking Cody’s hand in his, he pushed forward, shutting his eyes tight as he pulled Cody up onto a rock jutting out over the edge of the falls, and stealing a look back, he leapt with Cody along with him.

 

The sound of rushing water and wind whipping past Malachi’s ears were the last things he heard before he impacted with the water, and everything went dark.

 


	3. leap of faith (reprise)

Consciousness came to him slowly, and so did the pounding in his head. He opened his eyes blearily, blinking back the darkness that edged at his vision. The ringing in his ears slowly faded, and he hummed a note as he tried to gather his loose thoughts. The sky met his vision, clouds smattered across the sky in neat rows, the cottonball puffs drifting lazily across a blue sky that faded to pink on one side.  _ ‘The sun is setting,’  _ His muddled mind supplied him.  _ ‘We’ve been gone for awhile.’ _

He was broken from his thoughts by a groan at his side, and he lazily tilted his head to find the source. It was Cody, splayed eagle spread in the gravel beach of the river they were laid next to. In the silence between them he noted the distant sound of a waterfall. They had fallen down. And gone down the river. And here they were, laying on the gravel bank, injured, wet, and tired.

Malachi shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Malachi was rudely awakened by a foot in his ribs, and he batted weakly at it, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. A voice broke through and he huffed.

“Get up,” The stranger said, and Malachi begrudgingly opened his eyes. It was the girl- Natalie- Standing there with a sour look on her face. She cast the glare to the boy beside him, and Malachi turned to look at the football player. He was sitting up now, staring blearily at his leg. 

“M’ leg hurts…..” He said softly, blinking slowly before pulling himself to his feet. He looked awake then as he put pressure on his left leg, and with a cry of pain he lurched forward. Malachi examined it from his spot in the gravel, a frown twisting at his lips. It was either broken or fractured. 

“I think it’s broken. Or fractured.” Cody said sadly. Malachi rolled his eyes.

“Yeahhh yeahhhh walk it off,” Natalie replied flippantly, casting her gaze to the edge of the forest. Malachi stared into it, brow pinching as he looked from her to the forest. It was getting dark quickly, and he had no desire to tromp around through what would probably be a pitch dark forest with a splitting headache, a thief, and an overly friendly AND injured football player. 

Cody whined at her comment before he limped to Natalie’s side, looking into the forest. “Well, off we go?”

“B-But-” Malachi started, only to be cut off swiftly by Natalie.

“Yeah, once Porky Pig gets up.” Natalie glared at Malachi then, and with a displeased mumble he stood up. The world swam then, and he groaned as he closed his eyes. Concussion. He had a concussion, not a headache. Blinking back the pain, he took a shaky breath and rubbed his eyes, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before opened them once more. The other two had already started walking, and with a sigh, he followed after.  


 

 

* * *

 

“Sooo… I thought you said you could do this on your own?” Cody piped up from beside Malachi, tilting his head at the girl ahead of them.

Natalie rolled her eyes, looking at her feet as she shoved her hands further in her jacket pockets. “I did. And I can!” She whipped around and pointed at him, “Don’t think I can’t! I just came to save your sorry-”

“Hey!” Cody interjected softly, bringing his hands up in a placating manner. “‘Was just curious. Sorry bud.” He turned to grin at Malachi as Natalie looked away, focusing on the path ahead of them. He elbowed him softly in the side before his voice dropped to a whisper. “I think she likes us.”

“Sh-she- she probably- she probably just wa-wanted some-someone- someone- someone to u-use as a meatshield,” Malachi replied just as quiet, rolling his eyes. 

“You think?” Cody looked a little shocked at that, eyes wide as he stood up straight and looked to the girl. Malachi reasoned that Cody was quick to trust.

 

They walked on.

 

 

* * *

 

“So… What do you guys think that uh.. The monster is?”

“Ugly.”

A brief pause. Laughter.

“I th- think- think- think- think it’s li-like… Some s-sort of mu-mutated animal.”

“Really?? Is that even possible?”

“No moron.”

 

They walked on.

 

 

* * *

 

They entertained themselves with simply talking, their soft voices joining the sounds of the forest. Malachi almost forgot they were lost, and as they walked he couldn’t help but relax. Maybe he could just call them friends.

 

They walked on.

 

 

* * *

 

Malachi tripped on a root and almost fell to the floor, but Natalie grabbed him under the arms before he could. He steadied.

“Um. Let’s go,” Natalie said, voice choppy as a blush rose to her cheeks. A grin spread on Malachi’s face as he saw it, and as he started walking, he elbowed her gently. 

“Th-Than-Thanks,” He laughed softly. “Looks like some-someone- someone’s n-not- not as co-cold as they like- like- like- like to seem.”

“Shut up,” She bit out, shoving him softly. She looked away to hide her grin. “You guys still suck.”

Cody and Malachi laughed. Natalie joined them.

 

They walked on.

 

 

* * *

 

Their peaceful conversation was interrupted by a snapping branch and shuffling of leaves. A snarl echoed through the trees, and looking back they could see the reflection of eyes just beyond a few bushes. The noise stopped as it took off towards them.

 

And it was back to running.

 

They sprinted through the trees, careful to make sure Cody was okay as he ran after them just behind, and in the dark Malachi could see tears on his face. He didn’t know how Cody wasn’t making any noises of pain, but he ran on, hoping his friend would make it till they could escape.

 

 

* * *

 

They kept running until their legs felt weak, and with a few sharp turns they’d managed to lose the beast. They didn’t let that stop them though, and they kept at it until they were faced with a cliff face. 

Skidding to a stop, Malachi looked up at it before making a noise of distress. “Thi- This- This is it. We- We’re- We’re gunna die.”

   “No we aren’t,” Cody said quietly, and when Malachi looked over his heart dropped. His friend’s face was a pale white, and his eyes were hooded as if he was going to pass out. He pointed slowly at the rock wall. “See?”

Malachi looked over, eyes widening as Natalie was already halfway up. After a few seconds of swift climbing she pulled herself over the edge. Looking back she gave them a thumbs up. “Suckers,” She called teasingly. “I’m good at climbing shit.”

Malachi’s eyes widened, and he trailed over to the rocks. He placed a hand on one of them. “Ho- How are- How are- how are we gunna- how are we gonna get up..?”

A brief pause. “I can pull you up? You just gotta climb up a little so I can grab your hands. So like.. Reach your arms up when you get close to me.” 

 

Malachi nodded and he looked to Cody as the boy limped over, giving him a sympathetic smile. He patted his arm briefly. “Yo- You think y- you- you- you can make it?”

   “Yeah bud, don’t worry,” Cody said softly, ruffling his hair and giving him a reassuring grin.

Malachi nodded before looking up, only to be greeted with empty air. Natalie wasn't there.

 

   “Nat- Nat- Natalie?” Malachi called, his grip on the rocks tightening. She couldn’t’ve left them, right? He thought… He thought that she was actually friends with them, that she wouldn’t have left them for dead. “Natal- natalie!” He called a little louder. No sign of her.

Cody looked to the edge of the cliff with a worried look. “She didn’t…..”

   “I th- I think she did.” Malachi curled a hand to a fist and struck it down on the rocks. “Bec- Because what- Because what  _ good _ would- would- would- would it do- would it do for h- her- for her- For her to save us,” He turned to Cody, teeth bared as he looked to him in anger. 

   “She couldn’t… She  _ wouldn’t _ ,” Cody said quickly, and to Malachi’s surprise, he looked pissed. “She wouldn’t do that to us.”

It was then that Natalie peered over the cliff face, teeth gritted. “Okay. Okay okay okay,” She mumbled to herself, looking to Malachi. He looked back wide-eyed. “Go- Go c’mon! Climb!”

   “B-but- But-“ Malachi started. 

   “Shut up and just  _ grab my hand _ !” Natalie yelled, sufficiently cutting him off. And leaning over the bank she thrust her hand down, finger splayed in an open invitation, and a resounding statement. 

Malachi shut his mouth then, giving her a grin before gripping the stone wall and attempting to pull himself up, yelping as he could feel Cody push him up further by his feet. He flung his hand out to grab Nat’s wrist then, gripping tightly before she reached down with her other hand. Malachi grabbed her wrist there, kicking against the wall as she heaved the shorter boy up.

He collapsed against the grass, struggling to catch his breath before rolling over onto his back, looking up at Nat. She grinned at him, reaching over to tussle his hair before looking back over.

   “Guys? GUYS….” Cody shouted from below, slowly climbing up the rocks as he stole looks behind him. “IT’S CATCHING UP GUYS-” He was cut off by a heart-wrenching call from the creature chasing them, the trees quivering as it tore out of the bushes. 

Cody let out a girlish scream as Malachi popped up, scrambling to where Natalie was with a flourish of cusses. He leaned over just as Natalie did, grabbing for Cody’s wrists. They grabbed him both at once, Malachi’s heart jackrabbited in his chest as he steeled himself.

Together, Malachi and Nat pulled Cody over the lip of the cliff, just in time as the sound of something crashing against the rocks sounded below them. 

Cody scrambled forward and pushed himself up, standing carefully on his injured leg. The other two sighed in relief, and carefully Natalie wobbled over to a spot in the grass a good distance from the ledge. She laid down in the grass and laughed, yet it was strained.

   “Ho- hope- hope- hopefully- hopefully- it- hopefully it can- can’t climb?” Malachi stuttered out, watching the side warily before look to the others in concern.

   “Did you  _ see  _ its stupid little stubby arms? I doubt it,” Natalie replied from her spot lying in the wild grass. Her blunt remark pulled a laugh from Cody, and she smirked, tucking her hands behind her head, beginning to calm. 

Cody sat down a few paces away from the ledge, leaning over to watch the creature attempt to pull itself up, claws raking the rocks furiously. Malachi watched him curiously, smiling briefly as Cody looked back and gave the two a thumbs up. 

   “Looks like he’s not gunna get up here anytime soon.” Cody breathed out, shuffling towards the others before plopping down, laying in the soft grass on his stomach.

 

They quieted then, The birds chirping reminded them of where they were, and their situation. Just three teenagers, lost in the woods with wild animal chasing them. The silence filled the spaces between them, yet it was comfortable.

 

   “Natalie Cyril Alder,” Natalie said simply, still lying with her back flat to the floor. “That’s my full name.”

Malachi smiled sweetly, eyes narrowing from his smile at her words. “Malachi Lowell.”

   “Cody Antonio Virtanen,” Cody piped up from his spot. “It’s nice to finally know your full name,” Malachi could hear the smile in his voice, his own smile widening.

   “Yeah. Well,” She shuffled before sighing. “Thought I owed it to you guys. Turns out you guys aren’t that bad.”

They sat there in peaceful quietness, Malachi’s eyes slipping shut as the pain at his head made itself apparent. He sighed.

 

The quiet was cut short the when a terrible scraping filled the air, and looking up he could see the creature pulling itself up over the ledge, right towards Cody.

Said boy sat up, staring at it in shock as he scrambled back, unable to get to his feet in time.

 

Nat and Malachi could only look on in horror as the beast lurched over the rest of the cliff and clamped its jaws down on Cody’s arm.

 


	4. homeward bound

Cody lurched forward as pain seared in his arm, a scream ripping from is throat as the beast’s giant canines sliced through his arm, tugging wildly at him to pull him over the side of the ledge. Tears welled in his eyes as he swung at the creature’s head, only making it clamp its jaws tighter around his arm. 

It was then that Nat and Malachi reacted, springing forward to assist. Malachi grabbed Cody under the arms, pulling him away as Natalie swung at the creatures head viciously, aiming straight for the eyes. 

It reared back, unclenching it’s jaws to bellow, a sound that shook Malachi to the core. His breathing sped up, heart jackrabbiting in his chest as he tugged Cody back from the ledge, eyes round with fear as Cody kicked at the thing’s head. It finally relented, pushing off the ground to land unceremoniously on the ground below them. Natalie cussed at it. 

Malachi let go of Cody, leaning forward to examine the wound. It was shredded, yet not deep enough to show bone. It bled sluggishly yet steadily, drip drip dripping down to splatter across his jeans. Malachi could only stare in shock for a moment before he spoke up. 

“Clot- Cloth. We n-need- We need cloth!” His eyes searched around before he decidedly pulled his button up off, pulling at the seams so he could tear the sleeve off. It was a small price to pay for a friend who was bleeding out. Taking Cody’s arm, he wrapped it tightly around the cuts, briefly looking up as Natalie screamed insults at the monster just below the ledge. His head swam, most likely from the waterfall tumble, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to gather his wits. Opening them he quickly tied the sleeve and looked to Cody in concern. 

Said boy was sweating bullets, eyes closed as he seemingly tried to steady himself. 

“You’ll be- be- be- be- be fine,” Malachi said quietly, patting his bicep gently before helping the boy up. He faltered, spots dancing in front of his eyes. 

Natalie joined them shortly, looking the boys over with a scrutinizing gaze. To say they looked okay was an overstatement, their clothes were tattered and littered with leaves and dirt, not to mention soaked from their free fall. Cuts slashed and swooped across their faces and tore through their jeans, caked with dirt and pebbles. Malachi obviously favored one leg, standing fully on one leg with the tip of his shoe resting on the ground as he gripped Cody. Said football player looked just as rough as Malachi, blood soaking the cloth and his nose bruising. Natalie, begrudgingly, could feel her heart saddened at the state they were in. 

“Well. Let’s get this pony show on the road,” She said shortly, slipping her arm behind Malachi and pulling his arm over her shoulder to support him. 

 

And so they kept on. Malachi limpling, Natalie keeping an eye out, and Cody shuffling along. 

 

They made their way slowly through the underbrush, branches cracking under step and roots tangling underneath them like snares. Malachi watched the ground, pointing out flowers quietly as they walked. 

“Qu- Quee- Queen- Queen A-Anne’s Lace,” Malachi would say quietly, pointing to it as they marched on. “Go- Golden- Goldenrod.” He continued to call the names of flowers out, soon joined by Natalie pointing out trees, and Cody pointing out wildlife calls. They entertained themselves, distracted themselves as they continued through the underbrush, their voices the only thing keeping the fear manageable. 

The soft call of a chickadee, helpfully identified by Cody, was what met them as they stepped out of the woods unto a trail, beaten down by decades of feet, groups like theirs marching to their destination, each caught up in their own little world, most never considering the lives and trials the other trail goers had experienced. Yet of course the mottley group now didn’t consider this, the only thoughts running through their heads were elation. Relief.  Knowing that they were finally, finally safe.

Malachi let out a quiet laugh that got louder, and the others joined him till they were doubled over, Cody putting his hands against the path and mumbling, “You don’t know how happy I am to see this.”

Malachi and Natalie shared the sentiment, and as Malachi righted himself and wiped the tears from his eyes he grinned at the others. “B-B-Back- Back home w- we- home we go..”

“Back home we go,” Natalie echoed, voice soft as she looked to him, then Cody.

 

As they walked to the house, they knew this would be a night to remember. 


End file.
